


You Think

by paxambabes



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxambabes/pseuds/paxambabes
Summary: Dark is starting to regret hiring Phantom, although maybe this arrangement would work out after all.





	You Think

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission for the lovely natewantstobottom over on tumblr, who requested Dark/Phantom power play with bonus name calling and lingerie. I tried to write this as best as I could, so here it is!

Phantom had gotten on his nerves for the last time and now Dark was fed up.

It wasn't easy working with him, having Phantom do his deals for him and collect payments. But Dark knew it'd be more efficient for the both of them if he had someone as capable as Phantom working for him. So he'd reluctantly hired the demon, hoping that he wouldn't be too much of a problem. But it turned out the rumors were true about him being a crafty asshole who loved to make people's lives a living hell. The first day that Phantom had worked for him, he immediately insulted Dark, calling him lazy for having to hire someone to do his work for him. There was also a jab at Dark's suit, but he could easily take that one. Insults about the way he did things though? He wouldn't have that. Everyone who worked for him knew that insulting him personally would result in harsh punishment, and he was determined to hammer that into Phantom's mind. He was definitely going to be a challenge to tolerate, but Dark did like challenges after all.

The first incident had been somewhat minor in retrospect, nothing too bad.

It'd only been a few days since Dark had hired Phantom, and sure he was efficient, but his temper was starting to show. It'd been a particularly hard payment retrieval and as soon as he'd entered the room, Dark knew that he was in for it. Wilford had already warned him ahead of time about Phantom's mood, saying that he'd already berated everyone in his path and wasn't up for a calm chat. Dark was prepared though, after all, he'd dealt with rough employees before. But when Phantom had entered the room, Dark could sense the pure annoyance and anger radiating off of him. In the blink of an eye, Phantom was at Dark's desk, seething as he slammed down the rolled parchment.

"You didn't tell me that I'd be dealing with people who would literally attack me! You're lucky I'm immortal or you'd have my blood on your hands!" Phantom was clearly angry, his voice loud and grating to Dark's ears, his eyes turning black. 

"Wouldn't be the first time," Dark sighed, almost sounding bored as he tapped his fingers on the wood of the desk.

"You're acting like it's no big deal! Someone attacked your employee and you should be concerned!" Phantom's voice was getting higher now, a wild look in his eyes.

"Look, sometimes this happens. Occasionally we get clients that just don't want to pay up and they'll do anything to get out of the deal. That means that the collector, in this case you, may get attacked as a desperate last ditch effort. That's just how it is," Dark was annoyed now, his aura flickering as his patience waned. 

"But you didn't warn me about that!"

"For as long as you've been doing this, you should've known in the first place! If you can't handle it then leave!" Dark's voice echoed as he yelled over Phantom, his aura starting to crack as he shot up from his seat. Dark braced his hands on the desk, staring Phantom straight in the eyes. He could see Phantom visibly recoil, moving back at seeing Dark visibly angry. There was a long silence as both of them stood there, waiting for the other to act.

"Totally off topic, but you're really hot when you're mad," Phantom smirked, crossing his arms. "Y'know, maybe I can tolerate you after all." Dark was taken aback at that, amazed at how bold Phantom was being in the face of Dark's infamous rage. Dark leaned over the desk, grabbing Phantom by his tie, their faces inches apart.

"You have some real balls to say that to me, you know? Either you take me seriously or we're going to have a problem," Dark hissed, his hand tightening on the tie. Phantom just smirked, laughing as he closed the gap, pressing their lips together. It was a quick kiss, hard and sudden, Phantom's tongue trying to work its way into Dark's mouth. Surprisingly, Dark hadn't had this happen before. Normally his employees were terrified of him, scared to even be in the same room as him. But Phantom was different, clearly unafraid. Dark returned the kiss, pulling harder as he angled Phantom's head better. They both moaned, Dark craving more as he tried to get closer. But just as quick as it started, Phantom pulled away, snickering as he pulled the tie from Dark's grip.

"Whatever you say, boss," Phantom laughed, swaying his hips as he walked away, taking one last glance at Dark. "By the way, I enjoyed the kiss. Hit me up if you want anything else," Phantom winked over his shoulder as he left, leaving Dark alone again. Phantom was definitely a handful, but there was nothing he couldn't handle. 

The second incident is when Phantom stepped things up.

Dark was in his private room, winding down after a particularly stressful day of meetings with other demons, and he could've definitely used a way to relax. Then Phantom strode into the room, right on cue. Dark sighed, knowing that he should be angry since nobody was allowed in his personal quarters, but then again Phantom didn't respect boundaries as he'd already learned. He had a smug look on his face as usual, his hand trailing along the black wood of Dark's dresser.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Phantom smiled, walking closer to Dark.

"You know you shouldn't be here," Dark sighed, turning around to find himself face to face with Phantom. Phantom just smiled, hands going up to slide Dark's suit jacket off of his shoulders.

"Yeah, but listening to you is no fun. Speaking of which, I think you could use a little fun right now," Phantom's eyes were dark now, lust in his eyes as his hands lingered on Dark's shoulders, stroking them through the thin fabric of his shirt. Dark made a choked off noise as Phantom kissed him hotly, his hands already making quick work of the buttons on Dark's shirt. Dark's hands went to Phantom's hips, gripping them tight as they kissed, Phantom's tongue finding its way into Dark's mouth. He could feel Phantom's hands ghosting along his chest, working their way down. Dark growled, pressing Phantom closer to him as he broke the kiss, immediately going for his vest, unbuttoning it and sliding it off.

"Eager, aren't you? Well you're about to get a little surprise," Phantom laughed, helping Dark undo the buttons on his shirt, revealing a black, lacy bralette. Dark growled again at the sight, the black lace looking heavenly against Phantom's skin. He could see Phantom grinning, batting Dark's hands away as he worked the shirt off, undoing his pants and revealing matching panties, his already hard cock barely peeking out. 

"Like what you see? I wore this for you, you know," Phantom whispered, his gaze dark and hot as his hands went to Dark's pants, palming at Dark's cock. Dark let out a sharp moan, feeling Phantom's hand snake its way into his pants, gripping his cock. 

"Look at you, desperate for me already. Can't wait to see you underneath me," Phantom's breath was hot against Dark's neck, mouthing at it as his hand started to stroke Dark's aching cock. 

"Bold of you to assume that you'll be the one on top," Dark couldn't help but laugh at that, his laugh coming out more breathy than he's hoped.

"Oh believe me, I will be," and then there was that damn smirk again, and all Dark wanted to do was wipe it off of his face. Phantom's hand sped up on his cock, his hips rocking into Dark's as he bit down gently on Dark's neck, causing him to gasp. Dark had already had enough of Phantom's cockiness, and he figured that it was about time to show him who was really in charge. He gripped Phantom's wrist, yanking it out of his pants and shoving him roughly to his knees. 

"I'm going to show you who's really in charge," Dark smirked, freeing his cock from the confines of his pants, positioning himself at Phantom's lips.

"You're going to blow me and you're going to like it," Dark's voice was stern as Phantom grinned, his eyes hooded with lust as he licked up the side of Dark's cock. Dark groaned, one hand gripping at Phantom's shoulder as kept eye contact with Dark, smirking as he finally took the head into his mouth. Dark moaned at the feeling of Phantom's mouth around him, wet and warm as he started sucking around the head, eyes fluttering closed. He looked so pretty like this, mouth full of cock and one of the lingerie straps starting to fall off his shoulder. Dark could come like this already, just from the feeling of Phantom's mouth around his cock, the little noises he was making as he bobbed his head. Dark experimentally grabbed a handful of his hair, hearing a muffled moan as he did so. He pushed at Phantom's head, pushing him further down Dark's length. He heard Phantom moan, his eyes opening and looking up to meet Dark's. His eyes were pitch black, hooded as he took Dark's entire cock down his throat, sucking hard. Dark let out a sharp moan, instinctively thrusting into Phantom's mouth, almost coming right there. But just as he started to thrust, Phantom pulled off of his cock with a smirk, his hand replacing his mouth.

"You really think I'd give you the privilege of coming down my throat? That's cute," Phantom laughed, his hand moving quickly on Dark's cock, tongue flicking out to lick at the slit. Dark gasped as he came, Phantom pulling back as Dark's come landed on the lingerie and Phantom's chest, drops of white staining the fabric.

"Great, you made a mess. Looks like someone will have to clean that up," Phantom made a face as he swiped a finger through the come, bringing it up to his mouth as he sucked on his finger, his eyes meeting Dark's. He deliberately moaned as lewdly as possible, lapping up the come as Dark groaned, pulling him to his feet and tackling him onto the bed. Phantom let out a breathy laugh as Dark quickly got out of his pants, hovering over Phantom. Dark took in the sight of Phantom laying there, drops of come painting his chest and the lace, his legs spread wide open.

"You gonna get on with this or are you just gonna stare?" Phantom quirked an eyebrow, grinning as Dark hooked his legs over his shoulders, pulling the fabric of the panties out of the way, his fingers circling Phantom's entrance.

"You're such a pretty little whore, aren't you? Desperate for my cock," Dark whispered hotly, two fingers pushing in as Phantom moaned, jumping a bit at the sudden stretch. Dark grinned at the way Phantom was moaning, hands clutching at the sheets as Dark roughly thrust his fingers into him, one hand resting on Phantom hip. 

"We'll see who the real whore is," Phantom breathed as he moaned again, his hips moving to meet Dark's thrusts. He sounded so pretty moaning like this, and Dark couldn't wait to rip more of those pretty little noises from his throat. He withdrew his fingers, positioning his cock and thrusting in slowly. Phantom let out a deep moan as Dark pushed in, gritting his teeth at the stretch. He felt so good around him, and Dark just wanted to make him fall apart. 

"I've had bigger," Phantom laughed, breathy as he moved his hips to match Dark's thrusts. Dark scowled at that, fingers digging into Phantom's hips as he fucked him harder, wrenching breathy little moans from his throat. 

"God, you're such a slut for me, aren't you? Constantly teasing me, practically begging for me to fuck you," Dark groaned, his thrusts getting faster as Phantom kept moaning, one hand reaching down to try and stroke his cock. But Dark batted his hand away, snickering as Phantom whined, biting his lip hard. Suddenly, Phantom sat up, pushing Dark back onto the bed. He was still on Dark's cock, one hand on Dark's chest, keeping him there.

"You really thought I'd let you be in control? As if," Phantom smirked, his lips curling into a toothy smile as he pulled almost completely off of Dark's cock, sinking back down in one quick motion. Dark groaned sharply, hips thrusting up to meet Phantom's. Dark reached a hand out to touch Phantom, but was immediately restrained, Phantom's hand gripping his wrists and pinning them behind his head.

"I didn't say you could touch me," Phantom growled, bouncing on Dark's cock as his other hand went his own, pulling it out of the lace panties. 

"Who's the whore now, boss?" Phantom grinned, gasping as Dark's thrusts grew quicker, trying to meet them. Dark was getting close now, gasping at how tight Phantom was, the way he rocked his hips whenever Dark bottomed out. 

"You gonna come inside of me? Be a good little slut for me?" Phantom whined, his voice high and loud, his hand stroking his cock in time with Dark's thrusts. His other hand left Dark's wrists, instead resting on his chest, keeping Dark from sitting up. Dark just wanted to kiss him, touch him, anything to make him fall apart quicker. But when he tried to sit up, Phantom pushed down hard, knocking him back onto the bed.

"I'm gonna come, oh fuck," Phantom keened, Dark's hips starting to stutter. Phantom let out a high whine as he came, his hand and hips stalling, coming all over his stomach, some of it landing on the lingerie. Dark snarled as he thrust up one more time, finally coming inside of him. A few moments passed as they came down from their orgasms, Phantom finally getting off of Dark. He could see Phantom grimacing at the feeling of Dark's come leaking out of him, making a face when he saw that his lingerie was even more dirty. 

"As much as I loved that, you owe me another set just like this," Phantom grinned, pulling Dark closer to him, both of them chest to chest.

"In your dreams," Dark mused, eyes heavy with sleep. Before long, Phantom was fast asleep, the lace soft against Dark's chest.

Maybe working with Phantom wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at transantisepticeye.tumblr.com


End file.
